Tamed
by DreamyLoner
Summary: Flaky thinks she can free Flippy from his insanity. When her futile attempt backfires, she comes to realize it is she, but not he, is to be tamed. In this sinister game of mouse and cat, he would forever keep her in his cave. He would love her as long as she behaves. Pure darkness and bloodshed. Oneshot. Flaky x Dark Flippy.


_My love for you is all I can offer_

_You run from me and you shall suffer_

Flaky lay still in a puddle of blood, the essence of death slowly rimming her. The lullaby swirled slightly in her vaguely conscious mind. Her world was crumbling down and the surrounding was whirling in madding speed. Yet, her senses remained intact. She could see. She could hear. And most unfortunately, she could still feel. As the odor of her own blood gradually suffocated her, she twitched her ruined body in agony. Her face was drenched in crimson liquid. Her limbs had long been suppressed by numbness. She was dying. But not quite. It was just a matter of time when he found her and granted her the last fatal blow.

_Step into my grave, dear_

_There is nothing you shall fear_

The girl struggled to lift herself up. Despite the endless adversity, she still persisted with a slight beam of hope that she would soon be released from this horrendous torment. Delusional or not, Flaky carried on believing that one day, she could free him from his insanity and most possibly tame him. He was sick. Terribly sick. She could have abandoned him but her conscience overpowered her sensitivity. Trying to tame a psychotic killer was as hysterical as being one. On the verge of tears, she managed to crawl, dragging her body to the closet. Powerless, defenseless, hopeless as she was, the only choice left for her was to hide. She knew it would not work anyway. Trails of her blood would soon reveal her location. She could already picture the scene where he swung open the closet's door and yanked her out without hesitation. Doomed, the world looked bloodier than she thought. He had promised to love and cherish her dearly. And in return, she had dedicated her entire faith to him. Nonetheless, his lunacy took the best of him. Even her pleading and torrents of tears failed to counteract his evilness. Life, seemingly as it appeared now, was an infinite loop of anguish and broken lies.

_And please, don't you hide from me_

_Don't you cry and flee_

He was the predator. She was the prey. He would catch her. She would flee. He loved her as a child would love a toy. She loved him as a doll craving for protection. He hunted her down as a cat would chase a mouse. She hid only to be found, seized and tortured in the end. The cycle went on and every time after he re-glued her broken pieces, he would soon cut them up again. Something never changed though. He was the killer. She was the victim. They were lovers.

_I'll heed your silent prayer_

_I'll shed away your tears_

Flaky leaned against the wall inside the closet. Blood continued squirting out of her ripped wounds. Her breath became heavy and fast. Gasping for air, she titled her head. It was then she heard the door creak open. She froze at the stomping sounds of footsteps. He stopped for a second and scan around the environment. Without difficulty, he spotted the closet. A sly grin spread across his face as he began to stride towards her hiding place.

"Well, well, well, my love, I know you're in there. Why don't you come out before I come to get you?" His hoarse voice said poetically.

The girl clenched her eyes in pain. Her heart was thumping and her body was going lame. Should she comply with his tricks? Either way, her destiny wouldn't change.

The footsteps drew closer. The menace was afflicting her. Somehow, she wished he would end it fast. The psychological fear was among the worst things she experienced. She knew well it was part of his tricks. His ultimate goal was not to kill her but to terrify her. He enjoyed her suffering and fear. He was, in constant manner, attempting to make her realize he was the master and she was merely a pet. She should by no means fear him. As a way to prove her faithfulness, she was to be messed around without a complaint.

_Swear you love and obey only me_

_Or I shall start my frantic spree_

History repeats itself and it was damn true for her. Little had she anticipated she would end up like her mom. Her childhood was a hellish existence. This was not the first time the closet ever appealed to her. Flaky remembered hiding in it regularly to dodge from her abusive father. He was a stern, callous male, easily set off by his wife's disobedience. The horror and the pain added up to the girl's frustration and grief. Whenever she crouched inside the closet, she would pray silently. Nobody, however, ever heeded her quiet call. In the end, her mother died trying to protect her. Her father shot himself after realizing he had accidentally slaughtered his wife. It was an unbearable sight. Flaky could still recall her mother's face as she passed away. It showed a sign of relief. A sign of contentment. She could not comprehend why then. Death was such a painful thing and how could her mother die smiling? Was she simply glad that she had saved her child? Perhaps not. She was just happy to realize her suffering had come to an end. She died in her spouse's hands.

_I'm the darkness that surrounds you_

_I'm the shadow that haunts you_

"I'm counting to three, dear." The raspy voice warned. "And if you don't come out, I'm going to grab you."

Flaky flinched. Streams of tears rushed down her cheeks. Her shakily hands reached out for the knob.

"One. Two. Two and a half…Three!"

She pushed open the door and collapsed. His arms spread out just in time to catch her from falling. Barely conscious, her lids opened halfway for her to take a quick glimpse of him. He stared at her with his apathetic face.

"F-Flip-py…" She mouthed his name. Automatically, his lips curved into a cunning smile.

"There, there, don't you see, it's always better to obey than to resist." He said and bent down to kiss her. She shrieked as he bit her lips, making her bleed. She gripped his jacket effortlessly. He withdrew from the kiss with his mouth stained with her blood. Swiftly, he licked the red droplets off, indulging in the taste of her blood.

Trembling, Flaky whimpered. She hoped to see sympathy in him but he did not give in. He stroked her hair and smirked. "My love, why are you crying?"

_Oh dear, how sweet your tears are_

_They twinkle and sparkle like a star_

She would have replied him if she had the strength to speak. Yet, she was succumbing to fatigue due to massive blood loss. Indeed, he noticed it. He took her into his arms and lifted her up. He walked to the bed and placed her down. She muffled a few groans as her fractured bones sent acute pain to her nerves.

"Aww…it's no fun if you get tired that easily, love." Flippy sighed, his yellowish eyes shimmering with disappointment.

"P-Please…he-help me…" She begged, tears cascading down her swollen cheeks.

"Help you what?" Flippy smiled. "So, you do need me after all, my dear Flaky?"

"I…I…"

"Yes, dear, what's it? Is the pain killing you already?" Flippy leaned in and whispered to her ears. "Want me to show you mercy? Or do you want me to kill you here?"

"N-No…p-please…" Flaky winced. The ceiling was spinning around her. She could feel herself being consumed by dizziness bit by bit.

"Please what? Nah, little girl, nothing comes without sacrifice. I'll help you but shall you promise me not to ever run away from me again?"

"Y-Yes…" Flaky stuttered, starting to doze off.

"And don't you ever go near that damn bastard hero again. Now, do we have a deal here?"

"O-Okay…"

"Good girl." He kissed her forehead and left the bedroom.

_Oh love, say you need me_

_Say you want me and here I shall be_

After cleaning and bandaging her wounds, he had her sitting on his lap. Still exhausted, she had no strength to support herself. She clung onto his chest, her breath becoming more smooth and peaceful. The boy's eyes roamed over her face while his hands started fondling her hair. He liked it when she gave in to his violence. When she admitted she was helpless and was in need of him. He certainly would not let her die. He just wanted her to suffer and behave. His acts came with a purpose. Falling for a girl ever so gorgeous would need some discipline. And yes, it was her who needed discipline. Any talking back and impolite speech. Unacceptable. Any disobedience and disrespectful act. Unforgivable. Any flirting with other males. Unpardonable. Any signs of defiance would immediately drag her into hell. He would not have inflicted so much pain on her if she had not fought back. A stubborn, egocentric girl was the hardest to handle. If she thought she could subdue him, she was completely and absolutely wrong. Not he, but she was to be tamed. He would make her his object and she shall belong to him only. The idea of being his toy was not for him to share her with anyone else. And it was so foolish of her to text back the superhero this morning. If she had not insisted on going out for lunch with Splendid, an event she claimed to be just a friend gathering, he would not have flipped out in rage. If she had not tried to escape, he would not have stabbed her with his bowie knife. She was not the only one feeling hurt. It hurt him as well. He wouldn't prefer unnecessary punishment unless she set him off awfully. Yes, he was being rough on her but it was all done to teach her to be a committed girl. Nothing more. Nothing less. She was his toy so only he could break her. And if he broke her, he would put the pieces back together again. She probably presumed he wanted to murder her but no, it was never true.

_Oh sweetheart, don't say I have done it wrong_

_Come into my arms, it's where you belong_

"P-Please…Flippy…don't hurt me a-again…" Flaky sobbed with her pitiful ruby eyes.

"Dear, I never wanted to hurt you. You left me no choice." Flippy frowned, his fingers running though her hair.

"B-But…"

"Shuuuuh." He shushed her and smiled. "Now you listen carefully, Flakes, you don't disobey me again and I swear I won't stab you. You're my toy, my belonging, my property. You do whatever I tell you to and we will both live happily ever after. Clear?"

The fragile girl nodded.

"D-Do you love me?" Flaky purred, weeping. Every time he beat her up, she would question herself if he truly loved her. Although she knew she would forgive him no matter what, she still wanted to be sure if his violence was acted out of love or hatred.

_You don't believe I love you_

_But I will say, I really really do_

"Why, dear, of course I love you." Flippy said, holding her closer to him. "And do you love me?"

"Y-Yes…" Flaky cooed, her consciousness drifting away.

"More than anyone else in this world?"

"Yes…"

The boy smiled triumphantly, apparently satisfied with her reply.

"Now, dear, why don't you get some sleep." He said gently and tucked her into bed.

He got up onto his feet but she tugged his sleeves. He turned around and gawked at her. Her deplorable face almost made him laugh. She needed him. She wanted to seek comfort from him.

"Want me to stay with you huh?"

"Ermm…" She babbled some words.

"Say you need me, Flakes and I will stay here with you."

"S-Stay here…Fl-Flippy…" The girl murmured. "I-I need you…"

Smirking, the boy slipped back into the blanket and lay next to her.

_Days and nights, you rest in my cave_

_I'll love you as long as you behave_

_When you awake from these blues_

_You shall know that I have tamed you_


End file.
